Location data, such as address data associated with a customer, is often imprecise, incomplete, provided in non-standardized formats, and/or overlaps or conflicts with other location information. Such deficiencies in location information cause various location-based attributes to remain hidden, which may for example, hinder the effectiveness of various business decisions. Insurance and/or other underwriting or risk-based product quotations or sales may, for example, be adversely affected by utilization of currently-available address or location data.